Alone
by Duochanfan
Summary: As the final battle happens around him, hear Harry and his thoughts as he watches and fights Voldemort. How does he feel at the end of the battle when all is over. Sequal in Progress.


**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**Well here is a little one-shot for you all to enjoy. I hope you like this fic. Its angsty so watch out. Well enjoy the read. This was a song fic but, since it is not right, the song has been removed. if you want the version with the song please email me.**

**A/N - Thank you to the person who warned me about songfics not being aloud on this site.**

**Alone**

The final battle is happening on the grounds of Hogwarts. Light verses Dark once again; me, Harry Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor against Tom Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin. One of us will die this night. The one that will live will bring either peace or destruction.

I look around the field, which Hogwarts stands upon. It is filled with students, teachers, Order members and Aurors, as they fight the dark. Voldemort has vampires, Dementors and Death Eater's. My friends fight as best as they can, we are not fully trained wizards we are sixteen year olds that shouldn't have a care in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I once again feel the weight of the Wizarding world's future laid upon my shoulders. I have no one to help share this load, it is crushing me and breaking me, but I must not let it. They look at me with hope for a better tomorrow. They have confidence that I shall prevail.

Last year I lost my godfather, Sirius, I feel the guilt of his death. I also learned of the prophecy that told of me and Voldemort. He marked me as a child; he has chosen me to fight him. Only one of us can walk upon this earth. I hope it shall be me that will be the survivor; I don't want to let anyone down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I give one last look to the battle around me. I see green lights springing up here and there. I know that people I care about are being killed. I see Neville fighting a few metres away from me; he fights to the best of his ability. Unfortunately the killing curse bows down on him and another friend is lost to me.

I start on my way to fight Voldemort, I walk my path alone. I don't want any more of my friends to die because of this mad man. Death Eaters get in my way, I immobilize them, and I don't kill them. I know I will have to kill, but I only ever what to do it once. Vampires are around me and I get rid of them quickly and move on ever towards Voldemort. The Dementor's swoop down on me, I once again listen to my mother beg for my life. Her screams then fill my ears as she dies by his hand. My silver stag, my father's animagus form, drives them away from me.

I close my eyes getting rid of the last memories they bring up, the night at the Ministry of Magic, when Sirius goes through the veil. I continue on and see Voldemort, he isn't fighting, he is waiting. He is alone, his Death Eaters, vampires and Dementor's are busy fighting the light. I walk up to him and stand a few metres in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He smirks at me and congratulates me on getting near him. He knows, like I do, that one of us will die this night. He goads me, trying to make me angry and get a reaction. He says that he enjoyed killing my mother and father, their begging him to let me go. How he enjoyed their screams as they died.

I almost let my anger and hate take over for me, but that will only lead me to a fatal mistake. Severus Snape had taken me under his wing once again. He tutored me in everything that I would need to know if I wanted to make sure that Voldemort would never be able to return to this world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His wand is out and so is mine. He makes the first move by sending the Cruciatus curse at me, he is predictable. I dodge out of the way and the duel to save the Wizarding World begins. Curses and hexes are fired at one another, as we both try to get the upper hand.

Finally he makes a mistake and I have the chance to throw an 'Eater Curse' at him. It eats away at the body, mind and soul of its victim, not leaving anything behind. My scar explodes in pain; I feel it as he starts to get weaker. I see the bright green light of the 'Killing Curse' come towards me, it's too late to dodge and it hits me squarely in the chest.

My scream echoes around the battle field as it wraps itself around me. I fall to the ground and don't move. I have been preparing for this for a long time, death. I lay there as the last fights end. My mind slowly closes itself off, letting me fall in to the soft embrace of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over three weeks later I awoke in the Hospital Wing. Once again the killing curse failed to do its job and end my life. I have another lightning bolt next to the first. I wonder how many died fighting that night alone, how many lost their lives because of Tom Riddle.

I find out that many of my friends lost their lives Hermione and Ron amongst them. Dumbledore, Molly, Fred, George, Remus and Severus are the only ones left alive out of those that I considered my family. It hurts to know they died fighting, because they believed in me to end Voldemort's life and bring them peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't stay here, I still feel alone. I am above them, because I am now the Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort. I will not be finishing my magical education; I never want to cast another spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pack my things away; I leave a note saying that I wish to be left alone. I know that they will try and find me; I hope they don't, yet can't help wanting them to find me when I hide. I pick up my wand and give it one last look as I place it down on the note I have left everyone. I hope they can understand I am alone and I always have been.

**The song was Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Brilliant song. I hope you all liked the fic. Please review me and tell me what you think. I would love to know. the X's is where the verses was. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
